1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to removing residual material from sample plate wells.
2. Related Art
Multiwell plates are commonly used for biological research applications, particularly cellular assays or other medically-related biochemical studies. In this respect, research studies may be conducted with high throughput since multiwell plates commonly contain 96 or more separate wells where individual experiments or other operations may be conducted. Oftentimes, once an assay is performed, an amount of material may be left in the wells. A common technique for removal of the material is to invert the plate so as to dump the contents of the wells. However, in some cases, even after inverting a plate and dumping the well contents, there remains liquid or other material at or near the rim of each well of the plate. In one technique, the remaining liquid or other material at the rim of wells is removed by contacting the well rims with a piece of filter paper to blot the leftover material away.